Multispectral medical imaging is known to be used to measure oxygenation of blood vessels and tissue. It is an important tool. Quantified oxygenation data can assist medical professionals in providing better patient care.
State-of-the-art techniques for multispectral medical imaging suffer from various drawbacks. Some tools only offer the ability to make spot measurements on small areas of tissue. Other tools are only capable of providing still images or low frame-rate moving images, which can make clinical assessment more difficult. Some tools suffer from the lack of a convenient way to accurately and repeatedly position and aim towards a target area on the patient. In addition, it is often the case that ambient conditions, such as overhead lighting, and patient particulars, such as skin tone, detrimentally affect measurements.
There is a need for improvement in the field of multispectral medical imaging.